


What It's Really About

by humorless_hexagon



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Hallmark movies are happening, Holidays, Multi, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon
Summary: Four friends, hot chocolate, popcorn, and a terrible movie.





	What It's Really About

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely whazzor-bruwn on tumblr as part of the Falsettos Secret Snowmen exchange. I wrote some good ole domestic fluff- thanks for enabling me to indulge!!! :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

The tradition started almost six years ago- before Charlotte and Cordelia had gotten married, before Marvin and Whizzer had gotten engaged, before Jason started high school- before life started moving so fast, everyone began to lose track.

 

They didn’t mean to make it a tradition, it just kinda happened that way. The holiday season always made Marvin feel like he was missing something. Fully aware of this, Whizzer organized a movie night: just him, Marvin, and their best friends, Charlotte and Cordelia.

 

“I call it: ‘Shitty Movies with Not-Shitty Friends,’” Whizzer announced to Marvin over dinner. “We watch a shitty holiday movie and have a good night where  _ you’re _ not moping.”

 

“I don’t mope!” Marvin pouted, forking his food with forceful spite.

 

But Whizzer was persistent: “You look like a sad, sad, puppy and it drives me insane.”

 

Marvin was skeptical, but Whizzer was just so excited about the idea that he couldn’t just say no. So, the next Friday evening, Whizzer’s “Shitty Movies with Not-Shitty Friends” night began to take form.

 

And, consequently, the tradition was born.

 

Four friends, hot chocolate, popcorn, and a terrible movie. And every year, Marvin was amazed at how easily he was able to shake off his holiday blues while he sat with his friends and watched the actors (if they could even be considered that) find their cheesy, happy endings.

 

And tonight was no different:

 

“Shit!” Marvin curses as hot cocoa spills from the too-full mug onto his hand. His swears grow louder in volume as he continues his walk from the kitchen to the living room, spilling even more boiling hot liquid onto his hands. “Shitshitshitshitshit.”

 

Whizzer snorts from where his sits on the couch, already cocooned by a blanket.

 

“Don’t-” Marvin warns, but is rudely interrupted by Whizzer.

 

“I told you so.” Marvin rolls his eyes and he places one of the four mugs onto a coaster in front of Whizzer. 

 

“Don’t give me that,” Whizzer complains with a smile. Sometimes Marvin  _ hates _ how much he loves that smile. “Marvin, we’ve been doing this for years and you spill the hot chocolate  _ every _ time.”

 

“The folly of man: hands not large enough to effectively hold four mugs of cocoa.” Charlotte laughs from the other side of the couch where she and Cordelia are snuggled up beneath their own blanket. Marvin gently gives two of the mugs in his hands to Charlotte, who sits up and hands one to Cordelia.

 

Marvin takes a sip of his hot chocolate which, as always, is too hot.

 

“Too hot!” he announces to the room.

 

“Talking about yourself again?” Whizzer quips with a toothy smirk. With another eyeroll, Marvin takes his seat in between Whizzer and the arm of the couch.

 

“Do we have everything?”

 

“Blankets, popcorn, shitty Hallmark movie... and now,” Charlotte takes a sip from her mug, “delicious hot chocolate. I would say we’re good to go.”

 

“What are we watching this year?” Whizzer asks, freeing his arms from the cocoon to grab the huge bowl of popcorn in from of him.

 

“ _ Hitched for the Holidays _ ,” Cordelia announces, feigning excitement with a goofy announcer voice. “A conventionally attractive man and conventionally attractive woman both need a significant other to get their families to stop nagging them over the holidays, but their fake relationship may lead to something more.”

 

“I love the cheesy predictability of Hallmark movies,” Marvin sighs. Whizzer’s knees knock against Marvin’s; the domesticity just feels so  _ right _ and centering.

 

Cordelia giggles as she pulls up the movie. “But there’s a twist! The female lead is Jewish!”

 

Whizzer stops chewing. The popcorn hanging out of his mouth is both endearing and disgusting. “A  _ Jewish _ Hallmark movie?”

 

“Half-Jewish.” Cordelia elbows Whizzer. “Christmas is still involved.”

 

“Thank god,” Marvin groans sarcastically as he steals popcorn from Whizzer. “What would we do without the reliability of a fat man who flies through the sky and leaves presents for all the good boys and girls?”

 

Everyone on the couch giggles and it causes Marvin’s heart to stutter.

 

With life being so hectic- trying to balance work and his relationship with Jason and every crazy little thing thrown his way- it’s easy for Marvin to forget  _ this _ : the ever-present, unconditional love shared with his friends. The warmth of sharing a blanket with his lover and occasionally brushing his feet against Charlotte’s, and Cordelia’s full-bellied laugh at every bad joke. Whizzer’s soft snores when he falls asleep  _ right _ before the last scene, and Charlotte’s mocking criticism throughout the film. Cordelia insisting “The movie wasn’t  _ that _ bad,” despite knowing, yes, it was that bad. Marvin remembers that this is what the holidays are really about.

 

There was still quite a bit of time until his ending, but it was these nights where Marvin feels like the happiest man alive. And that’s good enough for now.


End file.
